


02

by sanno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanno/pseuds/sanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i got drunk again</p>
            </blockquote>





	02

my story:

Daichi went over to Kuroo's hosue and then he was like. Yes. how are you kuroo?" \  
And then Kuroo was like" I"m fine. waNnna do sex???? tha tounds weitd"

ad then daiCHI WAS LKIKE YES !"" ofc. 

and then they did the do. daichi put the dinger up kuro's asshole!!! and then did the thing. kuroo was like hyes that fee;d ghoood. and YHRN@??!!??! they comed??? I THINK THEY DID 

an dso there fore they DID THE DOMand ednedde for now. theeeeeeeeeee ned.


End file.
